Diamond "A"
Diamond "A" is an Anti-Hero character planned for the Multiverse at War series. Basic Info Name: Alexis D Fleur. Age: 25 HeightL 5'06 Alignment: Anti-Hero RPer: Zinniax-13 Backstory Alexis "D" Fleur was a normal girl until a LOT of tragic events hit her. Her best friend was killed, her parents were sent to jail for life for false crimes, and her home was taken. Angered by this, and becoming an orphan,she had become Diamond "A", a ruthless thief who robs big art museums, her skills at avoiding security becoming almost that of a ghost. After some time of breaking into stores and museums, she was taken and was infused with magic to allow her to project psychic or magical energy. She then soon learned about friendship and currently works on making friends along with what she does best: stealing. After a few years passed, Diamond retired a nice life. but she longed for more adventure. She eventually became a demon hunter and quickly crossed paths with the likes of Zachary the "Death-Shooter" and the 4 Heralds. While at first she despised the two, she eventually grew to grow a liking to Zachary and the Heralds. Diamond "A" currently works in her position as a demon hunter, and has gained new abilities overtime. Personality She is VERY flirty and will hit on just about anyone. She is manipulative and will try to charm others to do her work. She does have a sense of honor, and really wants to make friends, which leads her to protecting others Weapons/Equipment "Psy-break" Saber: (An enhanced saber that can attack at blinding speeds and can be fused with psychic or magic energy to boost its damage. It is also very durable if a weapon) Magica-03 Pistols (A set of 2 magic-enhanced pistols that is powered by her psychic energy, thus having unlimited ammo. It can shoot different elemental shots from ice to fire. They also fire rapid-fire) Diamond-Dust: (A magic-enhanced minigun that Diamond can summon at will. Like the Magica-03 Pistols, Diamond Dust can shoot rapid-fire elemental-magic shots. It can also fire psychic-pulse shots) Abilities Inhuman reflexes (She can react and avoid attacks from people who are FTL, up to 2.5 times faster than light) Superhuman Speed: (She can run up to 100 mph) Psychic flurry (Rapid psychic-powered strikes from her sword) Magica-break (She uses her magic to project projectiles that can slow down enemy movements along knocking them back if strong enough) Charming-Gaze (Her eyes can induce psychic brainwashing or bring unaware enemies into a trance to detract them from battle, or make them her slave as well) Time-reflex (She can stop time for about 5 seconds at a time. This can only be used 3 times a battle) Psycha-Breaker: A counter where she projects a psychic blast through her sword which usually stuns an opponent for a very brief moment. Laser-Rain: An attack where Diamond uses the Diamond-Dust and bombs the area in a destructive set of explosive laser shots. This can decimate city blocks in seconds. Magica-Change: Diamond can change the properties of her weaponry, giving them new abilities, and swapping through different elemental properties to empower her weapons as needed. Fleur's Grace An alternate form that boosts her reflexes and magical abilities by about 50%. This is run on a timer. The less she uses it, the longer the timer. Flower's Destruction A further form she can tap into, doubling her reflexes and magical abilities at the cost of some of her durability. She gains Psy-Destroyer, a rapier she can duel-wield with Psy-Breaker, which they can combo with deadly magic. This form has the half the timer Fluer's Grace has. Category:Anti-Hero Category:OC Category:Character Category:Female